A Wolf and a Mouse
by Peppersmacks07
Summary: Hermione suffers at the hands of Lucius Malfoy. Who rescues her? Why, none other than Remus Lupin. Rated for future themes. HG/RL
1. The rescued Mouse

She was huddled in the corner, naked. She was rocking back and forth and sobbing brokenly. Her matted hair still held an amount of frizz. She didn't know who she was. _He_ had come again. She let out a scream at the memory. She pressed herself deeper into the corner and clutched at her chain. She had no hope of anything but the pain.

She heard the door creak open, a muttered swear, but she didn't open her eyes. She figured _he_ had come again. She let out a small squeak, terrified. She heard footsteps approaching and curled herself tighter, gripping her chain so hard it left bruises on her fingers and palms. She felt a touch on her shoulder and cringed away, but this touch was soft, so unlike _his_. Another curse. This was not _him_, it wasn't _his_ voice. She opened her eyes, but it was useless, as it was mostly dark. A large figure was crouched next to her, muttering spells. She knew it to be a man's body, but not _his_. Not _his_. She heard another curse. "Hermione?" the voice muttered. It was familiar, but she couldn't place it. It was kind. She hadn't heard or felt anything kind in...forever. "This is going to hurt." She mentally braced herself for the horrible things that _he_ had done, but all she felt was a pinching sensation at her wrists. Just when she couldn't bear it any longer and was going to scream, it stopped. She felt her wrists, and they were just that, her wrists. No chain. She was shocked.

She felt strong but soft arms slide under her, and she clawed at them, but they wouldn't release her. She realized that she wasn't being hurt, so she stopped struggling, for now. She was carried through the doorway. "Hermione?" the voice said again. She remembered that name...It was hers! That's who she was. Hermione. She smiled a faint smile. "I'm going to take you back. To The Burrow. Okay?" Hermione remembered that name as well. Faces floated in front of her eyes, kind looking faces of both women and men. They were associated with that name... "Burrow?" She choked out. The profile of the figure smiled, but stopped as a shiver racked the body of the girl he held in his arms. He silently set her down on the rough stone floor, removed his outer robe and held it out to her. She stared at it, confused. He helped her put her arms through it, and button it in the front. He picked her up once again, and started towards a gate. A torch placed nearby illuminated his face for a second, and she remembered who this man was. "R-remus!" she said. "Shhhh." He muttered, but Hermione started sobbing quietly and buried her face in his neck. He held her for a moment, rubbing his hands along her back, trying to comfort her. Then he set her down alongside of the wall and approached the gate. He cast a jet of purple light at the gate, causing it to open. Remus held her again, walked past the gate, and apparated.

Hermione opened her eyes, and found herself in a forest. A black, skeletal horse was ripping chunks off of a slab of meat. "Shhhh," he said again, and lifted her onto the horse's back. She whimpered until he climbed on behind her and held her again. She let out a small, breathy moan as her thighs brushed against the sides of the horse-thing. "The Burrow!" Remus told the horse. Then Hermione was hit with a realization. She was not in her dark prison. She was...free. She started sobbing and moaning. Remus held her closer. She felt the wind blowing around her, but she felt safe. Remus was here...She was going home..._he_ wasn't here...She was safe.

Hermione felt the horse-thing hit the ground. Remus lifted her off of it and held her close. He walked to a ramshackle dwelling towering over them. She recognized it, and her eyes went wide as a door opened. A plump little witch in a red apron let out a scream and rushed towards the pair, redheaded boys following in a moment. "Mum? What is is?" said a gangly redhead of about 15. "HARRY! COME HERE!" He shouted, following his brothers. A black-haired boy with green eyes and a lightning shaped scar stuck his head out of the door, and realizing who it was, ran to follow the others. Hermione was floored. "Harry?...Ron?" She said, and promptly fainted into Remus.


	2. Talking to Dumbledore

When she awoke, Hermione had a splitting headache. She groaned and opened her eyes to find a flustered Molly Weasley with tears in her eyes and bottles laying about. "Molly..." Hermione croaked. Tears streamed down both of their faces, Hermione's from releif and happines, and Molly's from pain and sorrow."Oh, Hermione dear...Oh, sweetheart..." Molly pulled hermione into a hug, causing hermione to realize her filthy state and blush. Seeming to realize what was on Hermione's mind, she said, "I'll get you cleaned up, don't you worry. I need to finish healing you first..." Hermione looked down at herself. She was naked again, her many cuts, scars, and bruises standing out. Her thighs were covered in dried blood and other unpleasant things. Molly was nearly in hysterics. She murmured soothing noises while administering ointment and giving her potions to drink. The scars crossing over her breasts were the worst; every time Molly touched them, Hermione would flinch and draw back, from the memories or if touching the scars caused her pain, Molly didn't know which. She finally managed to get everything clean and mostly healed, and led Hermione silently into the bathroom, too choked with tears to say anything.

Hermione realized she must be in Arthur and Molly's room, because the bathroom was joined to the bedroom. She blushed again, and let Molly draw her a bath. "Get in, dear, it's warm." Hermione gatefully clambered into the tub, her legs weak from diduse and...No, she would not think of that now. Molly helped her get situated comfortably, and started scubbing her gently. "Oh, you poor dear...Oh, Hermione..." Molly was still crying. Hermione found she was unable to say anything, so she settled for patting Molly's had tentatively. Molly was now trying not to wail at Hermione's condition, at the blank look in her eyes. She washed every inch of her, then pulled the chain and helped hermione out and brought her out to the bedroom again. She pulled out a pair of Ginny's jeans, one of Bill's button-down shirts, and one of her own robes. Hermione caught the idea, but had difficulty using her hands, as they had been in chains for so long. She needed help again, which Molly quickly gave.

"Hermione dear, do you want to see Harry and Ron? They've been wanting to see you ever so badly." Hermione was clean and warm. She was happy for the first time since she had been...No. Don't think of that.Think of Ron and Harry. Hermione remembered ther faces and smiled. She nodded her head, and Mrs. Weasly took her arm and helped her out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the dining room. Sitting at the long table were Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley family, save Arthur, Bill and Charlie, who were at work, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and...Snape. No, why was he here? Hermione shivered at the man's hard expression. She heard what Kingsley was saying to Snape as she passed them. "...healing her. Malfoy doesn't know." Snape hissed, "I know that, but I will not jeapordize the entire order for such a matter." Hermione quickly lost track of their conversation when she passed Harry and Ron. Molly helped her sit, and Immediately both boys hugged their best friend, who they had thought dead. "Are you okay?" Ron asked at the same time Harry said "We're so glad you're back." Hermione hugged her friends back, at first she was shy, but then she gave them such a hug that, were she in her normal condition, would have cracked a rib or two. They filled her in on what they had done over the summer. Hermione began to wonder just how long she had been...no...but she was curious..."How long?" she whispered. Ron gave her a confused look, but Harry understood. "Three months," He said. Hermione gasped. She had endured that for three whole months? She began to cry. She had spent her _birthday_ in that place. Now she was 16. She would be starting her sixth year at Hogwarts. She was silent, but the tears kept coming. Ron patted her back awkwardly, but Harry took her hand and rubbed it. Molly Weasley came back into the dining area from the kitchen, having gone to refresh everyone's coffee and get Hermione some toast and eggs. She set her platter down, and was in the process of pouring Remus some coffee, but stopped when she noticed Hermione crying. She sloshed hot coffee over Remus, who yelped and batted at his sweater, while Molly slammed down the pitcher and stormed to Ron. "What in heavens name did you say to that girl, Ronald?" She screeched, and at the same time Hermione squeaked out small "No, it's fine," Ron looked mutinously at his mother, and prepared to say something unpleasant, when Albus Dumbledore walked into the room.

The first thing Hermione noticed was his blackened left hand, the second was his expression. He looked like his closest friend had died. 'Why is everyone treating me like I came back from the dead?' she wondered. He took a seat at the end of the table, and Molly gave up yelling at Ron (for the moment) to get Dumbledore some breakfast. She angrily piled eggs, toast, and bacon on his plate, then bespelled the coffee pitcher to pour itself into his cup while she caried her now empty tray into the kitchen. Dumbledore ate heartily, watching in turn Hermione, Remus, and Snape. Nearly everyone had finished, and were waiting for Dumbledore to speak. Hermione was picking at the eggs Molly had given her when Dumbledore stood. "I have not called a meeting, which is why not everyone is here. I have, however, requested that a few of you stay here. Namely, Severus and Ms. Granger. I would like to speak with them, along with Remus, in a private place. Molly? May we use the sitting room?" he inquired. Mrs. Weasley harrumphed, still angry about whatever it was that Ron did, and nodded, bustling back into the kitchen to do the dishes.

Dumbledore led the three of them up the stairs to the siting room. He locked the door and placed anti-listening wards up around the room. He gestured to a long sofa and they all at down, Severus at the right end, Remus in the middle, and Hermione on the left end. Hermione still clutched at his hand; she just _knew_ she would have to talk about it. Dumbledore looked grave as he spoke. "I already know that Remus rescued Hermione, with the help of Severus. I know what situation Hermione was in. But I would like you all to tell your stories from beginning to end. Hermione? Would you start?" Hermione looked petrified. Remus patted her hand, and she squeezed his fingers tighter. "Um...I...was...at my parent's house. I was just home from Hogwarts." She began in a hoarse voice. "We were all home that night. I was reading in my room, and I...heard someone apparate into my house. I had wards," She explained, "That didn't allow apparation, but apparently they weren't strong enough. _He _broke through." At this point, she started silently crying. After a moment, she started with her story again. "I came downstairs..._he_ was there. My...parents...were dead. _He_...came after me. I ran, and _he_ stunned me." Everyone noticed the un-grammatical emphasis she put on the male pronouns. She was sobbing now, and Remus was patting her hand again. "I woke up, and..._he_ was there. _He_..._he_..." She seemed unable to continue, but everyone present knew what she was talking about. She skipped ahead in her narrative. "Snape healed me. He took care of me. Even when I wouldn't let him. He was...not kind, not exactly, but he didn't..Not like _he_ did..." She skipped ahead again. "I stayed there three months. Three months. Then Remus...He came for me. He was kind. He took me here." Hermione looked at Remus, and Dumbledore noticed a small glimmer of something in her eyes. Hope, mixed with something he couldn't quite guess. "Ms. Granger, I am afraid that I must ask you a difficult question. Who is he person who has done this to you?"

Hermione shivered and wailed. 'No...not tell...not...yes...have to...' she thought. "M-Malfoy...L-Lucius Malfoy." She stammered, voice shaking. She started sobbing and rocking back and forth. Remus pulled her closer and rubbed his hand along her back. "Ah...Severus, would you speak?" Dumbledore asked, in a voice thick with unshed tears. Severus averted his eyes to the carpet. "I had fallen in the eyes of the Dark Lord. Lucius had surpassed me. He...was ordered to take the muggle-born friend of Potter's and do with her what he would. He assigned me as an assistant, but Lucius wouldn't have it. After he...had his way with her, she was badly hurt." here Hermione cringed, and a vein was jumping in Remus's neck, but Snape kept going, wanting to get it all out and over with. "I was to heal her. He used dark magic to infict injuries many times, and I was not able to heal the scars. She eventually grew malnourished, and I slipped strenghtening potions into her food. It was probably that that kept her alive. I alerted Lupin and Albus to her situation, and provided them with a safe escape route. The Malfoys suspect nothing, but I am to return there soon" He finished, with more that a bit of venom. Hermione was awed. She had had no idea that Snape had done those things for her. Heal her yes, but she had thought that he was on _his_ side.

Dumbledore let a single tear fall down his face. "Remus, please tell your part." Remus tried to control his temper, but his words came out in a growl. "Severus did indeed tell me that she was alive. I took his advice and his plans, and made it through the enchantments to where Hermione was held. when I found her, she was...not clothed, and she was caked with blood and filth. She didn't seem to know where, or even who, she was. She was weak, and still is. I took her from the Malfoy manor and took her to the forest surrouding it, taking her by thestral here. I swear on my life and honor, I will hunt down that filthy bastard and make him suffer a hundredfold for what he has done," he finished, eyes shining with anger.

"Remus, that is not possible," Dumbledore stated sharply. "Attacking Mr. Malfoy will alert the Death Eaters to Severus's involvement. You must stay here. I have already had this discussion with Harry and young Mr. Weasley. You cannot let your anger dictate your decisions." Remus was still breathing heavily, and seemed very angry about letting Malfoy go free of punishment. Hermione looked at Remus and tentatively said, softly, "You can't. You'd get hurt. I...don't want that. I don't want you to be hurt on my behalf." Remus's eyes softened at her words. He pressed her hand between both of his, and said, "Hermione, I want to tell you something. None of this is your fault, or on your behalf. You did nothing wrong. That awful scum is to blame, not you. Never you." His eyes blazed, and Hermione's sparkled. Dumbledore had a suspicion, but he kept it to himself, storing it away to remember. "Then, as that matter is settled, I propose we go back downstairs. Hermione nodded and stood, swaying a bit, and attempted the stairs, but stumbled on the third step down, falling once again into Remus. He steadied her with a hand on her shoulder and another on her waist, and guided her down the stairs. A severely blushing Hermione was met by Harry and Ron, who pulled her into a hug again. It felt good to be back with friends.


	3. Snape Reveals All

Hermione was led by Ron and Harry to Percy's old room, where Molly had placed some of Ginny's and her own clothes, along with a few things Ron no longer fit into. She had also added a vase full of daffodils. Hermione was pleased that Percy liked books as much as she did, and had left some seventh-year textbooks behind. She sat down on the bed and curled her legs beneath her. Ron stretched out on the pillows beside her, while Harry gently sat down next to her, as though afraid of frightening her. She wanted to say something to reassure them. "I'm okay," she said softly. Her voice was still rough, but better. It was the truth, really. She was much better now, and she could begin to forget _him_. She had Ron and Harry as friends, and Remus and Molly, not to mention Dumbledore, to go to. Though she didn't want to go near Dumbledore for a while. Ron broke the silence that had settled over them with yet another hug. "We thought you were dead," he said simply. Harry looked a little tearful, and Ron pulled away to wipe his eyes on his shirtsleeve. "Dust..." he muttered half-heartedly. Hermione smiled. Harry seemed reluctant to go too far away from her, and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him, feeling almost completely at ease. "So, do you think you'll want to go to Hogwarts this year?" said Ron, laying back again.

Hermione curled herself tighter and pulled away from Harry. She couldn't go back to Hogwarts, even if she wanted to. _His _son would be there, the one who had...no...And she didn't have a wand anymore. _He_ had snapped it in front of her eyes. She shook with supressed tears. Ron looked ashamed and awkward. Harry softly touched her shoulder. She shied away with a little scream, forgetting where she was and thinking it was _him._ Then, realizing it was only Harry, she blushed, and put her hand on his. "I can't. I...don't have a wand, and..." she paused, forcing herself to say this before she lost her nerve. "Dracohurtmetoo." she muttered quickly. "WHAT?!" Harry and Ron shouted, causing Hermione to cringe back into the pillows. Ron looked slightly sick, and harry looked livid. He held her hand and said, "If we go back to school this year, I'll kill his sorry ass!"

Hermione looked shocked. "No, Harry, Dumbledore said not to..." Harry looked just as angry as before.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore had pulled together Mrs. Weasley and the elder weasley boys, Kingsley, Snape and Remus. He stood and addressed them. "I have spoken with Hermione, Remus, and Severus. Hermione must not be here for these proceedings, but I will ask Remus and Severus to repeat all that they told me." They did so, and then Dumbledore stated what Hermione had said. "Most of you know the nature of her imprisonment. I ask you all, especially the men, to be as kind as possible. Do not surprise her, move slowly in her presence. She seems to be comfortable with Harry and Mr. Weasley, myself, and Remus, but she still deeply mistrusts males. After what was done to her, I can understand why. Severus, I would like you to tell this room the extent of her injuries." Molly Weasley looked apprehensive. Severus began to speak, wishing he didn't have to. "Ms. Granger was on many occasions molested and tortured. She was malnourished. I several times healed various deep cuts, muscle bruises, and broken bones. She was subjected to the cruciatus curse at least four times that I am aware of. She has had internal injuries, including a ruptured spleen." He paused to prepare himself for the next words. "When I came to collect her, she was often almost bled to death. I was also in charge of cleaning up after Lucius. At one point, I had to dispose of the matress, as it was soaked through with her blood," He forced himself to say those last words, though they came through clenched teeth. Gasps sounded all around the room. Molly wailed, Kingsley set his face into hard lines, and Dumbledore was openly crying.

Just then, Ron and Harry burst through the doors. "Professor Dumbledore, we have to talk to you," Harry said, a little breathles. Ron vehemently nodded. "Well, my boy, speak up," Dumbledore said in a sad voice. "That total bastard Draco has...hurt her too," Harry said. Molly gave a noise of disgust. Snape said in a flat voice, devoid of all emotion, "I was getting to that. Mr. Potter, did you leave her alone?" it was Harry's turn to look ashamed. He pulled Ron along by the elbow as he nearly ran back up the stairs.

After a pause to make sure that they were gone, Snape continued. "Draco was cruel. Nowhere near as cruel as Lucius. He purposely inflicted pain, whilst Draco only wanted to have her. I did for her all I could without the Malfoys finding out." Severus ended his horrid tale with a sharp exhale and a long draught of firewhisky. Dumbledore rose again, tears now pouring into his silvery waist-length beard. "I shall see you all soon, but I have urgent matters to discuss with Minerva." He bowed from the waist and strode to the exit, apparating beyond the boundaries of the Burrow.

Remus was the angriest he had been in his life, even angrier than when he first became a werewolf. He didn't know why Hermione had evoked such feelings, the bone-deep need to protect, the desire to make sure that nothing bad ever happened to her again. He felt for her, noticed every time she cringed or flinched. When he touched her, his insides tingled, a most pleasant, yet unnerving sensation. He cared about her much more than he should. He sighed, bade Molly goodbye, and left for his flat in muggle London.


	4. Minerva's News

Heidi191976: You Great Big Silly, letting everybody know my plots! Your interest in my story gives my already-inflated ego a huge growth spurt .

CancerChic: Thank you!

allycat1168: Glad you like it!

Hermione was scared when Harry and Ron left. She was starting to hyperventilate when they came back not two minutes later. Harry pulled her into a hug, Ron doing the same moments after. She calmed down with the help of pats on the hand and apologies. Harry was still seething. Hermione gave him a severe look reminiscent of her old self. "Harry, please don't do anything. I...want _him_ to suffer too, but I don't want anything to happen to you, and it will if you do anything. Please...just don't." Hermione said, sounding unsure of herself. Harry pulled her close and said to her, "If you really want me to leave him alone, I will. But I don't think he should get away with this." Hermione yawned; she couldn't help it. She was tired. "Oh...you must be ready to drop. We've been keeping you up, haven't we?" Said Ron. Hermione nodded shyly.

Harry didn't want to leave yet, but he knew that she needed sleep. She must have been through a lot with Dumbledore. "Ron, can you stay here with her? I'll go get your mum to help her get ready for bed." said Harry, and walked out to get Mrs. Weasley. He found her in the kitchen, scolding Fred and George. "You leave her alone, do you hear me? I won't have any of your tricks, they'll upset her." She was screeching. "But mum, we haven't even done anything yet!" George protested, or at least Harry thought it was George. Then Molly noticed that Harry was in the room, and immediately switched to her 'loving mother figure' mode."Harry, dear, what is it?" Harry saw Fred and George sneak out the back door. "Erm...Hermione wants to sleep. I don't think she should be left alone. Will you stay with her?" Asked a bashful Harry. "Of course, dear...I'll be up in a moment..." But upon turning and seeing that the twins had left, she pursed her lips and followed Harry up to Hermione's room. When they entered, Hermione jumped and clutched at Ron's hand. Realizing who it was, she immediately let go and blushed. Molly shooed the boys out of the room, and started rummaging in drawers for some pajamas. She found a pair of Ron's flannel sleep pants and a grey tee-shirt. Hermione was able to slip on the pants, but needed help with the top. Molly sat her down on the edge of the bed, trying to run a brush through her hair, but it got stuck halfway through the first stroke. "Oh, dear...I don't think that even Sleekeazy's will fix this...I can try when you wake up, if you want." Hermione yawned again, and nodded as she crawled under the blankets. It felt good to rest on a soft, clean bed. Molly rubbed her back and murmured soothing noises to lull her to sleep.

After a while, Hermione's lids closed and her breathing leveled out. Mrs. Weasley sighed. The poor dear had been through so much. Tears prickled the corners of her eyes, and she patted Hermione's back. She would probably sleep for a while yet, so Molly settled in herself, careful not to disturb the sleeping girl, and closed her eyes for a catnap.

Remus had to go to the underground hideout of the werewolf clans tonight, and he needed all the preparation he could get. He downed half a bottle of firewhiskey, trying to get his thoughts on the right track, but he couldn't shake Hermione from his mind. It was wrong, so wrong to feel this way. She was only 16, and she had suffered so much that she probably could never have any kind of romantic relationship ever again. But he couldn't chase the image of the sparkle in her eyes when she looked at him, or how, even though she was so emaciated, she still held curves. The scars he could see bothered him more that they should, and he knew the ones he didn't see were probably far worse. He was livid, and anger turned quickly to fights in the caves. Getting himself hurt or killed would not do. He needed to calm himself down, but the full moon was tonight, and he was losing the battle to the wolf within. He needed to leave soon. He stared into the fire, took another swig of the strong liquor, and tried to keep his anger in check so he wouldn't track down Malfoy and rip his throat out.

Minerva McGonagall had agreed with Dumbledore: She would teach Hermione spell theory until they managed to procure a wand for her. She could only come once or twice a week, however, what with preparations for school starting in a month and her duties to the Order. She had nothing to do, and wanted to see for herself that Hermione was okay. She flooed to the Burrow and arrived in the kitchen fireplace, where Ginny was scrubbing pots and muttering darkly. Bits of sentences, such as "Only other female..." and "Do everything..." were mixed with insults. "Miss Weasley, where is your mother?" Inquired Minerva, causing Ginny to jump and drop a kettle, denting it severely. More muttering followd as she repaired it, and turned to see her Tranfiguration professor with a stern look on her face. In reality, she was trying not to laugh at the phrases she was using, "Fritterbrained Dungchops" and "Chowderballs" being the most unusual and hilarious. Ginny had been assigned cleanup duty after Fred and George had dissapeared, causing a mood not unlike her mother's after she found out that Fred and George had exploded a full chamber pot in their Auntie Muriel's parlor. "Upstairs, second door on left," Said Ginny, obviously in a worse mood because of the mention of her mother.

Minerva climbed the stairs and entered the door Ginny had indicated. She saw both Molly Weasley and Hermione asleep. Deciding it would be rude to remain, she was about to leave when she heard a small yelp. Turning, ready to draw her wand, she saw Hermione with wide eyes and horribly tangled hair shrink back against the bedpost. Holding her hands at her sides, she said softly, "I won't harm you. It's all right." Hermione bit her lip and relaxed, though still a little tense. Molly had woken at the noise Hermione had made, and realizing someone was in the room, she sat upright. "What brings you here, Minerva?" She asked, a little surprised. "I would like to speak with Ms. Granger, if it is possible," Said the professor. "Oh, yes, um...all right, I need to get the clothes off the line anyway." Molly gave Hermione a smile, and strode out, shutting the door behind her.

Minerva cleared her throut. "Well, Hermione, I have spoken with Professor Dumbledore and we both agree that it is not possible for you to return to Hogwarts this year." Hermione looked away, tears starting in her eyes. "However, I will be happy to teach you the basic spell theory until a wand is found for you, if you would like." Hermione's eyes immediately snapped back at the mention of a wand. She semed unable to speak, and launched herself at the professor, squeezing her in a frail hug. Minerva seemed a little shocked, but patted her back. Hermione let go, blushing again. "I would like that very much, professor."


	5. Healing Remus

**pstibbons: Haha! Dunno if that is going to work out, but I'll consider it.**

It had been over a week since Hermione's arrival at the Burrow, and she was doing much better. She had gotten used to others around her, and no longer screamed when surprised. She was putting all of her energy into learning; Professor McGonagall had not managed to get her a wand yet, so she practiced with a stick from the garden. She had mastered the theory, and Minerva was sure she would have no trouble with the actual spells.

Remus had apparated to his flat, luckily not splinching himself. He was badly hurt, with a broken ankle and a cracked rib. He had several large gashes on his side and shoulder, which would not close, no matter how he tried healing them. He was exhausted, and needed healing. Remus had gotten into a fight with a sinewy werewolf called Boslin. He didn't remember the cause of the fight, only that it had gone in his favor. He flooed to the Burrow, arriving in a dark, deserted dining room. He had arrived at night. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he cursed himself. Now he would have to wake Molly and cause a scene. He slowly took a step, exhaling sharply with the pressure to his broken limb. Suddenly, he heard a crash and a tinkle coming from the kitchen. He froze, straining his ears. He heard a faint sobbing. 'Hermione' he thought, and regardless of his ankle, he slowly approached the kitchen door and knocked softly. he heard a gasp, and after a few moments, the door opened a crack and a coppery eye shone out at him. His heart gave a double thump, and the door opened the rest of the way. A red-eyed Hermione gestured at a broken mug on the ground. "I can't repair it. I don't have a wand..." muttered a thoroughly embarrased Hermione.

"It's all right. I'll get it." He limped forward, and Hermione gave him a worried look. "You're hurt, aren't you?" She asked. He repaired the mug with a muttered "Reparo," and turned to see Hermione with a hand outstretched towards him. She stopped with her hand hovering over a tear in his coat, blood staining the cloth. Remus needed help, and fast. He didn't want to burden her, but he had to be treated. "Hermione, could you...heal me?" he asked, looking down at his shoes. Hermione gave a small nod, and motioned for him to sit at the table. He complied, lowering himself gingerly. "Um...I think you'll have to take off your shirt." she said, blushing. Remus looked shy, but removed his jacket and button-down shirt. Hermione looked at his scars, tracing them with her eyes. Remus looked at her, expecting pity and disgust, but instead found sympathy and kindness he had not seen the likes of. He was stymied, and sat staring into her eyes for an indeterminable amount of time. Hermione met his eyes, and she marveled at the pure silver color they were.

She snapped out of her thoughts and busied herself with examining his cuts. "Have you done anything to them yet?" She asked, sounding more like the Hermione he had taught in third year. He told her what healing charms he had tried, and she frowned, thinking. Walking to a large cupboard, she rummaged around, looking for the bottles she remembered Molly using to treat her injuries when she first arrived. Finding the ones she needed, she set them down on the table, then went to get a rag. She dampened the rag with purple liquid from the first bottle, and pressed it gently to the longest gash running from the top of his shoulder to his chest. He winced, the liquid stung, but he knew it was helping by the way the bleeding stopped and pink scar tissue started to stretch across the wound. Hermione moved to other cuts once the first was healed, and when she was finished, she set the rag down and began pressing down softly on his sides, stopping when she heard a sharp intake of breath and felt him jerk away. "Sorry," she muttered. Measuring out a capful of Skele-grow, she handed it to him. He made a face, but drank it. "Anywhere else?" she asked. Remus pointed to his ankle, saying, "The Skele-grow should fix that, though. Hermione...can you help me to the couch?" and, with a smile, she led Remus to the living room and helped him get comfortable, dissapearing upstairs and coming back down with her extra blanket. She spread it over him, intending to say goodnight, but realizing he was already asleep, she leaned closer. He looked so peaceful, no conflict on his face as there usually was. She lowered her face to his neck, savoring his spicy aroma. She realized he had left his shirt behind in the kitchen, and blushed. Tentatively reaching out, she traced his jawline with her fingertips, and a tingle raced up her spine. She didn't understand what she was feeling. She shouldn't be doing this. He deserved better than the wretch she was. But she wanted someone who was kind, and could understand somewhat the things she was going through. She wanted something more that a friend in Remus Lupin. That was wrong, so wrong. But she had seen his eyes shine when he looked at her, felt the gentleness he used when touching her. She trusted him completely, and not only because he had rescued her. She knew he would never do anything like what _he _had done, not ever. He was perfect. She would never have anything resembling a normal relationship ever again, and he didn't need that. Tears started to come, and she made her way to her room.

Unbeknownst to either Remus or Hermione, someone had watched the whole scene. A figure hidden in the shadows, following silently as his curiosity peaked. Someone with an electric blue eye whirring in all directions...

**A/N: ooh, cliffhanger :)**


	6. What the Hell Did I Just Do?

**allycat1168: Heh heh...I should have known that...Thanks for reminding me. I guess it might be from all the stress in my life right now, I am temporarily blocking basic fundamentals out. Also, I have written all chapters so far way past my bedtime, and my brain needs a few cups of coffee to even start functioning :)**

**Monnbeam: Glad that I could make you writhe in anticipation for my next chapter...Muahahaha...**

**jasmine-leigh: All will be revealed soon...**

Remus awoke covered in Hermione's blanket, with no shirt. He searched through his memories frantically, and remembering all that had happened, he felt both releived that he had not done anything and embarrased, because the last thing he remembered was the young witch guiding him to the sofa and helping him lie down. He must have fallen asleep, and Hermione had given him her blanket. He felt ashamed, though he didn't understand why. Footsteps from the hall made him realize that others were awake too. He quickly stuggled to his feet, expecting pain, but Hermione's ministrations, even without a wand, had mended him overnight. Fred and George entered from the hallway door, and seeing Remus without a shirt and covered in shiny new scars, they were confused. "Remus, mate, what's the deal?" Said Fred. Remus stuttered before replying,

"I returned from the den last night, injured. Hermione healed me." He mumbled the last part. Fred and George looked a little taken aback.

"You asked her to do that after what she's had to deal with?" George asked.

"You don't understand, I needed healing immediately, and she was the only one awake." Both Remus and George looked a little embarrased.

"Oh, well...sorry, mate." Remus nodded, and folded up Hermione's blanket, hurriedly walking to the stairs before the twins could infer any more information than they already had. He stopped at Hermione's door, and knocked softly. In a few moments, Molly Weasley opened the door.

'Oh, Merlin, not her!' Remus thought. Molly looked from his bare chest to the blanket, and gave him a half-horrified, half-stern look.

"What on earth have you been doing?" She hissed. Remus saw Hermione sit up in bed and blush.

"Molly, listen. I came here from the caves, and I was hurt. Hermione was awake, so she healed me. It's not anything big." Hermione had padded to the doorway behind Mrs. Weasley. She whirled around and gave Hermione a piercing look.

"Is that true?" She asked, and when Hermione nodded, she pursed her lips and changed the subject. "Let's see if we can finish fixing that hair of yours, shall we?" Hermione nodded and accepted the blanket from Remus with a blush. She spread it over her bed, following Molly into the bathroom.

They had used copious amounts of Sleekeazy's and a special detangler brush, and after many washings and combings, Hermione's hair was almost back to its normal bushy curls. It was still tangled at the ends, but otherwise looked okay. Molly worked at the knots, and though it hurt, Hermione placated herself with the knowledge that her hair was going to look nice again. It had bothered her for a while that her hair looked how it did. "There, dear! It looks just perfect." Said Molly after nearly twenty minutes of brushing. Hermione glanced in the mirror, and smiled. Apart from the dark circles under her eyes, she looked nearly the way she had before...no.

Hermione turned around and gave Molly a tight hug, trying to put all the gratitude she felt into it. Molly seemed flustered and detached herself from Hermione after a few moments and mumbled something about breakfast. Hermione's stomach growled, and she followed Mrs. Weasley out o the kitchen.

Remus had wandered around the gardens after Molly had reprimanded him. He felt guilty for the implied thought, as if he actually had done something wrong. He tried to put his thoughts on other things, but no matter what, they kept drifting back to the witch who had shown him such tenderness that he would have done anything for her in that moment. He didn't want to admit it, but he was smitten with her. The delicate curves of her lips, her long, slender hands, her small, well rounded ankles. He shook his head, in attempt to clear his thoughts, but the image of a rare smile from her caused his breath to come faster. "Damn," He muttered. He was like a teenage boy, obsessed with someone he could never have.

Hermione was trying to help Molly with breakfast. She was frying bacon, but her thoughts were on the man who caused a knot of fire in her stomach. He was so gentle, so kind. His smile made her heart skip beats. He made her feel safe, a feeling she hadn't experienced for a long time. She thought of his silvery eyes, seeming to glow in the darkness...A hiss from the bacon snapped her out of her dreaming and she looked down to see a blackened mess. Molly immediately stopped shaking pepper over the sausage when Hermione started crying. "There, there, dear. It's all right. No harm done, I can always make more. Shhhhh..." She was rubbing Hermione's shoulders. At that moment, Remus stepped in through the back door, immediately walking to Hermione and bent down to her level. He pressed his hand to her upper arm, rubbing in soothing circles.She settled down after a few moments, brushing tears from her cheeks and neck. Where his had met the bare skin of her arm, a tingling sensation spread slowly outwards in ripples, sending a shiver through her. Assuming that she didn't want him touching her, he withdrew his hand, feeling abashed. Molly, after seeing Hermione was all right, loaded her tray and swept out to the dining room, ready to serve her family and various members of the order.

Hermione, after pausing to make sure that Molly was gone, Hermione turned to Remus. "I...you really..." she began, blushing and starting over. "I haven't thanked you yet. You...did the best thing anyone could have done for me then." She paused, debating whether or not to say what she was thinking. Remus gave her an encouraging smile. She started another sentance. "You make me feel safe, and I want to stay near you. I..." She blushed, pressing her lips together. She would _not_ tell him that...It was so wrong...

Remus was rather shocked. Perhaps it showed on his face, because Hermione looked away at the ground, biting her lip. He settled his hand on her shoulder, touching her chin to direct her face towards his. 'what the hell am I doing?' he thought, as a blush rose on her cheeks and another shiver racked her body. Her coppery eyes met his silver, an he realized that the shivers were not of revulsion, but of pleasure. He flicked his eyes towards the door, and looked back at Hermione. "I...you have...such a wonderful personality that I can't help but be...drawn towards you. You are so wonderful, Hermione. I am very fond of you." He murmured, watching her eyes for a reaction. She looked...happy. He hadn't seen her happy since before she was taken. He hesitated, then leaned his face close to hers and pressed his lips gently to her forehead. Again, she shivered and another tingle raced up her spine.

The doorknob clicked, and the door opened. In stepped one Alastor Moody. Pulling away, he saw who it was. "Fuck!" he muttered, hurriedly backing up. Hermione was blushing fiercely, and muttered, "It's not...He's...It's okay..." Her eyes finding Remus's and showing him a mixture of pleasure, embarrasment and cautiousness. "Fuck!" he said again, his expression one of self-loathing and regret. Hermione turned her head away, a single tear falling down her face. Remus spun around and rushed out the back door, thinking, 'What the _hell_ did I just do?'


End file.
